hungry_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollowed
'Hallowed' The tenth and final song from Justin's Rap album "Dear Rudiff" Theories From what I have analyzed, I think that Hallowed is about Prilly's hunt to kill Rudiff. We have yet to know information about whether he was successful in doing this or not, and we do not know what the mirror signifies yet, but I think we will know eventually. I think he didn't kill Rudiff like he said he would in gutter because in the song Prilly said his heart had no violence. I think what he means by that is he didn't want to hurt Rudiff. ☀If you want to put your theories here, go for it. Anyone can edit it. - Takatoose your own theory here if you like, if you do, please put this below your theory so people know. Lyrics PRILLY T: Hey, Rudiff. I brought your mirror, But I got some shit that I gotta say to you first, And umm… I can’t have you walking away from me So… blast RUDIFF: Ahh! What the fuck, bro? PRILLY T: Shutup. Umm... Ice cold—I’m told, but you’re on a different level I flip switch—clicked Shouldn’t this hit like a rebel? Revel in animus You’re an animal Standing this close to the glass, Shouldn’t it crack? Wouldn’t know, I wasn’t stupid enough And that’s the issue, I been doing this for years Wrong side of the track, so no one’s getting anywhere -Stare like train is coming Called my fiction too fast, Then “forgot” all my letters ‘cause I put you on blast? Look at you act surprised! Like you would never strike the ground with your fist And crumble under pressure As for punishment? Oh… let’s let “God” decide whose reality is flawed ...like He gon’ talk shit I keep my head pointed up incase this stratus clears up Better days—medicate like it gon’ heal your fucking problems right up Feed on that bullshit! I’ma keep on pushing words deeper into your skull, like a contusion Begin to question the stressing that you done been through Defend from these shots—act shielded and offend-proof But don’t pretend you had never meant to leave me your baggage Uh-oh—surprise! I brought all back! In fact, I tracked your lack of passion back to the “good ol’ days” When life wasn’t tragic Imagined the look on your face when I passed it like traffic And it’s a bit amusing See, ‘cause that shit was just so accurate! It’s all immaculate—just the way that you left it The same day that you stepped out of my life And told me it didn’t matter I couldn’t shatter this mirror ‘cause I knew you was near You left a hole, I’ll fill it up with your crocodile tears, bitch In my heart there’s no violence You were dead-set on fishing it out Like a shadow in darkness, Kept the truth buried—hidden And I am the shovel that’s digging it up No, your ground- Your ground wasn’t hallowed enough Say it’s not my problem Say it’s not my fault Say you’re gonna’ make some time for changes after all Say you’re gonna’ accomplish things Say you understand We both know that’s bullshit We both know you can’t Nigga, fuck you! Throw that in your system of files I can’t talk to you anymore I don’t know—it could end up archived And that’s fine… but get no respect from me Build up your collection! I poured my goddamned soul out But apparently, I’m just another project to you In my heart there’s no violence You were dead-set on fishing it out Like a shadow in darkness, Kept the truth buried—hidden And I am the shovel that’s digging it up No, your ground- Your ground wasn’t hallowed enough You couldn’t see it How the fuck you supposed to be it? What the fuck, you chose to be this! Now you acting like you somebody else You want my help? Oh, where were you when I was you? It’s like that I wrote you a thousand times You told me, “Do what you gotta’ do” And I been doing! Once more, I’m holding true inside my soul -Inside my mind But it just seems like part of me’s leaking out Corruption, doubt, resentment without a cause Strike me down if that’s what changes y’all! I’ll be your mirror I’ll reflect it back at you -A full-on psychological assault to crack you I tracked you down to let you out We’ll set this ground up with a solid foundation, Then break you down There’s no escaping how I hate you now! You’re fake! I can’t take looking at you! You’s a fucking disgrace! The shell of a man I once knew and loved… Dig a little deeper—might just end up above it all This bomb inside’s a ticking clock And it’s been slickly tricking seconds of our lives away The longer we keep sitting here debating, the more it’s all degrading It’s entertaining We can blow up the entire world If that will get you to admit that you have got a fucking problem I can’t stop it—ah! I must be outta’ my fucking mind But still, I dropped this And doubt that you’ll ever get me… All you do is upset me... So let me be the first to say I’m digressing… Peace, man In my heart there’s no violence You were dead-set on fishing it out Like a shadow in darkness, Kept the truth buried—hidden And I am the shovel that’s digging it up No, your ground- Your ground wasn’t hallowed enough Category:Songs Category:Dear Rudiff